


Sun Dreams

by jessie_cristo



Series: Fic Challenges [10]
Category: Supernatural, Walker Texas Ranger (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merman, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Crossover, Gay Sex, M/M, Merman Dean Winchester, Top Cordell Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: Even Texas Rangers need a little magic in their lives.
Relationships: Cordell Walker (Walker Texas Ranger TV 2020)/Dean Winchester
Series: Fic Challenges [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245236
Comments: 29
Kudos: 40





	Sun Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts).

> So, my good friend and first beta cyncitymojo sent me a link about sexy mermen, which I've always wanted to write about. (I just don't think there's enough mermen J2/Wincest fics out there! lol) But I'd also been recently wondering what it would be like to merge Supernatural with Walker and -BOOM!- this is what came out of all that mess. 😁
> 
> Big, sloppy kisses to my betas jerzcaligrl & firesign10. Thank you ever so much for your patience and help! ❤❤
> 
> Lastly, a huge hug of appreciation to beelikej and somer for keeping up the SMPC and I'm truly sorry for making you guys worry whenever I was late and had to push back my posting date. I am so thankful. xoxo

**||<<>><<>><<>>||  
1.**

It was on his second day in the small beach house on stilts that he spotted what he at first thought was a stranded dolphin. Then, after digging his binoculars out of the storage locker in the bed of his truck, Cordell Walker, or Walker as he preferred to be called, thought maybe he’d gotten a little too much sun that day.

Because with the aid of the binoculars, Walker realized he was looking at an honest-to-God mermaid!

Around twenty-five to thirty feet out into the small cove that made up his friend and former partner, C.D. Parker’s private beach, was a wide, gray rock that had reminded Walker of the back of a whale sticking up out of the water.

It was on this rock that the mermaid was laid out on its side; its back to Walker as it was obviously enjoying the setting sun.

Sure, he knew there were mermaid suits out there that looked realistic, but, with the high-powered lenses of the binoculars, Walker knew what he was seeing was the real deal.

What he hadn’t been prepared for was when the mermaid turned in Walker’s direction to discover that it was, in fact, a merman… or merboy? 

He wasn’t quite sure, but It -_he_\- sure looked young to Walker. 

In human age, he would be around seventeen or eighteen. But how was Walker to know what merpeople looked like as they aged, or _if_ they aged at all? For all he knew, if there were more, they all looked like beautiful teen-aged models.

The merboy was tanned with sun-bleached blond hair. At the binocular’s highest magnification, Cordell could make out a perfectly proportioned face with a well-defined jawline, straight nose, nicely shaped brows, and lips that were plush and inviting. But it was the creature’s jewel-like green eyes that most captivated him. Framed by thick lashes any woman would kill for, they were mesmerizing.

_Inviting? Mesmerizing eyes?_ Since when did he find male attributes inviting? Sure, he’d notice if a guy was good-looking, but he’d never _ever_ been attracted to any. He wasn’t gay, but this unbelievable creature was definitely appealing to something deep inside of him.

Maybe he’d finally lost his mind and he’d taken a vacation from his high stress job as a Texas Ranger one day too late?

When the merboy finally turned and jumped back into the ocean with a flick of his beautiful, iridescent blue-green tail, Walker put his expensive binoculars down and went to grab the bottle of Johnnie Walker he’d brought with him.

He wasn’t sure if what he’d seen was real or just a sun dream, but before he called his friends back home in Dallas to come take him in for some psychiatric help, he’ll take some time to think things through.

And if he happened to finish the whole bottle and pass out on the floor, then so be it. It was better than admitting to himself that he’d actually seen a real, honest-to-God merman!

**||<<>><<>><<>>||  
2.**

For the next two days Walker spotted the merman on the whale rock or playing in the waves at the mouth of the cove, or chasing and eating what fish he could catch inside the cove.

He never came too close to the beach, but Walker could sense that the merman was keeping an eye on the beach house. Maybe he knew Walker was there watching him or maybe it was just a habit borne of having to keep hidden from humans.

Walker had seen too many horrors his own race could commit against each other and the known creatures of the world; he could only imagine the atrocities that would be performed on the merman if he was ever caught.

So he just watched, and by the end of his first week at the beach house, Walker realized that he was the most relaxed and content he could ever remember feeling in his life.

His days at the beach house had taken on a schedule that he adapted or changed depending on the weather. On sunny days, he’d do some work on the beach house, in exchange for living there rent-free.

Walker had also found an ocean kayak with a hole on the side sitting on blocks under the house. Having experience with canoes, Walker patched up the hole and then began using the kayak to tool around the cove. He’d found some great tide pools to trap crabs and there was a smaller beach near the mouth of the cove that had nice, big clams in the sand that he could dig out at low tide. He only ever took what he could eat for that day, though.

He never went past the mouth of the cove; knowing that with his still healing wound, his left arm wouldn’t be up to taking on the stronger currents and larger swells of the open ocean. But with some supplies and tools, he’d take hikes along faint trails that must not have been used for quite some time, but led to some truly idyllic spots.

The merman always came around close to dusk, so Walker made sure to be back in the beach house by then, seated at one of two windows that looked out on the cove. He was either at the small, round dining table in the kitchen or the overstuffed armchair in the tiny bedroom.

Watching the merman every evening always cast a magical feel to the cove, and it soon became a routine Walker began to rely on.

It was dusk on his first Saturday at the beach house when something even more miraculous happened with the merman. After only a short while sunning on the whale rock, catching and eating a fish or two, the merman swam to the small beach where the clam beds were.

Walker was curious, yet also concerned for the merman when he pulled himself out onto the smooth white sand until he was well and truly beached.

Then, to Walker’s shock and amazement, the merman’s large, beautiful tail seemed to ripple, like standing water does when a pebble is dropped into it, and begin to lose its bright, iridescent colors. Walker then nearly dropped his binoculars when the merman’s tail split and quickly formed into two strong, well-shaped pale legs.

Walker’s breath hitched as he took in the naked, and now totally human man through the high-powered lenses of his binoculars. With the device’s help, Walker had an unimpeded highly detailed view of the near perfect male lazing in the sand.

As his eyes drank in the form of the other man, Walker finally had to admit to himself that though he’d never been attracted to other males before and he’d always thought himself to be straight, he couldn’t deny the rush of warmth through his body that had his cock hard in seconds - leaving him a bit light-headed and breathless.

He spent the next half hour watching the young man as he wove a crude basket from the kelp in the tide pools to hold the clams he was digging up from the beach.

Walker’s eyes avidly taking in a perfectly rounded ass, well-toned chest, abs, shoulders and arms, along with a decent-sized pink-ish cock nestled in a thatch of darker blond curls.

He watched until the merman finished his tasks and then dove cleanly back into the ocean with his kelp bag of clams. When he surfaced a little out past the mouth of the cove then dove back down, his tail flicked up into the air before disappearing into the waves.

Later that evening, while taking his daily shower, Walker found himself thinking of the merman as he washed his own cock. At first it was a perfunctory cleaning, but as his mind flashed through images of the merman in his human form, he found himself hardening in his hand.

If his shower took an extra fifteen minutes longer than usual, no one was around to know or even care.

**||<<>><<>><<>>||  
3.**

The next few days went on in pretty much the same fashion.

Every day Walker’s shoulder got better and better. The swimming, kayaking, and hiking seemed to be doing him a lot of good. It was only in the mornings when he first woke up that he felt any twinges of pain.

The pain usually diminished within fifteen to thirty minutes of stretching, so much so that he hadn’t needed to use a pain pill. His skin was darkening into a nice, even golden tan, and his hair was lightening and acquiring streaks of dark blond in it.

Before Walker knew it, it was Saturday and he’d been at the beach house for almost two weeks now. He had to pack up and start heading back home by Sunday afternoon. He was saddened to realize how fast the time has gone by. He was really enjoying the sun, sea, and solitude.

As if mirroring his melancholic mood, the day started off with dark, low overhanging clouds and rain coming down in sheets. The local radio station reported thunderstorms and gusts of wind up to 30mph. Walker decided to stay in and read a book, sitting near one of the back windows of course, just in case the merman showed up.

It was nearing lunchtime when Walker spotted movement from the corner of his eye. Dropping the _Anne McCaffrey_ novel he was reading into his lap, Walker snatched up his binoculars and fumbled with the dials to get it to focus right. The heavy rain had hit the cove about an hour ago, but the gusting winds had yet to make an appearance.

So he was so engrossed in his book, he hadn’t noticed the low fog that was now covering the entire cove.

In the thick mist, he could make out movement close to the small beach. Walker couldn’t really make it out that clearly, but he gauged the movement to be coming from the tide pools.

To get a better look, Walker turned off his reading lamp as he rose from his chair, barely registering the soft _thump_ of his book falling to the wooden floor.

He trained his binoculars on the area of the tide pools and saw more movement disturbing the fog. The movement seemed frantic, and even as he watched a hand suddenly shot up out of the low-lying fog, waved frantically in the air for a second or two, then dropped back down into the murk.

Walker was moving before thinking. He just _knew_ it was his merman, and that he was in some kind of trouble.

He grabbed and slipped on the canvas rain poncho that hung by the back door and hastily stomped his feet into a pair of rubber boots before opening the door. Rain immediately began slanting in through the opening, hitting his exposed face like icy needles. He paused, cursed, then turned and ran back into the bedroom. Snatching the pillow off the bed, Walker grabbed the handgun he never left home without. The trusty Taurus’ nickel plating however wouldn’t have held up well to the salty sea air, so he’d taken to keeping it indoors.

Now, someone was in trouble and he’d nearly run out without it. He was cursing the extra couple of seconds it took him to retrieve the gun. Sea air or not, Walker felt he’d lost his edge after only two weeks on vacation.

The back door opened out onto a small, wooden deck. To the left of the door was a break in the railing and a wooden ladder that led down to the sandy ground the stilted house was built on. Walker took that ladder with care; the heavy poncho and cumbersome boots forced him to be careful.

When he reached the ground however, the boots helped him to slog through the soggy sand quickly and he made his way under the house in no time. Walker yanked the canvas tarp off of the kayak and began jogging toward the beach, dragging the small, light craft behind him.

He ran straight into the shallows with the boat and clambered in. He began rowing hard in the general direction of the tide pools and it was then that Walker could hear shouting and cursing.

“Get the hell away from me, you son of a bitch!” a male voice shouted. Walker was sure it was his merman. He was amused at the all-too-human cussing and threats, but it didn’t slow him down.

The cove wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t small either. It took Walker an additional five minutes before he could finally make out the area where the tide pools usually were, and in that whole time he’d listened anxiously as he realized that someone or something was attacking his merman.

As he drew closer to where all the shouting and cursing was coming from, the fog began to thin out and lift. Finally, Walker could see what was going on.

His merman was standing in water up to his waist holding a piece of driftwood in one hand and a fisherman’s sport knife in the other. His intense green gaze was scanning the water around him as if tracking something.

“Hey! Are you okay?” Walker called out even as he continued to paddle.

The merman’s beautiful green eyes shot up to pin Walker with an intense glare. “Stay back! There’s an aggressive bull shark here that can capsize your boat with a flick of its tail. Son of a bitch is huge and has been living up to its name for the past three hours. Damn thing won’t take no for an answer!”

“You’ve been holding off a bull shark for three _hours_?” Walker exclaimed. “I can’t leave you out here, man, let me help!” 

“No! Last thing I need is a civilian getting in the way. Something is wrong with this shark. Sure, bull sharks are aggressive, but that stems from them being territorial, and this cove is _not_ its territory.” the merman shouted worriedly, as he wrenched his body forward then cried out in pain. “Damn foot is caught in the rocks!”

Now, Walker understood why the merman hadn’t just shifted back into mer form and taken off. He knew, just from watching the merman all this time, how fast and nimble he was.

“Just hang on, Sweethear. I’m not a civilian.” Walker called out to the merman, as he moved to a half-kneeling position and pulled his gun out from the rear waistband of his pants where he’d tucked it when leaving the house. He then slapped at the water with his free hand until he saw the large, shadowy figure under the water turn and head towards him.

“Don’t call me Sweetheart, Cowboy , and I hope to God you know how to use that thing!”

“I know how to use my own gun and can I get a little gratitude for trying to save your life… Sweetheart ?” Walker smirked, winking at the merman when he huffed and glared indignantly at Walker.

“If you’re not a civilian, then what are you... Army? Marine?”

“Texas Ranger. The name’s Walker.” the ranger replied firmly, even as he carefully watched the large shark that was now circling his kayak. “What’s your name, Honey ?”

“What? Um, uh… Sam. My name is Sam.”

“You sure about that, _Sam_?” Walker could always tell when someone was lying to him. But if the gorgeous young man didn’t want to give his real name, that was his choice. Walker wasn’t going to force it out of him until he had to.

“Sammy, Sweetheart, I’m not trying to offend you, I swear. Can’t help it when you’re so damn pretty.” Walker crooned, smiling until his dimples popped.

“Are you seriously hitting on me while there’s a hungry shark trying to eat me?!”

“You should be more worried about me wanting to eat you.” Walker replied, quickly, with a matter-of-fact air.

The young man goggled at him then huffed. “Just keep it in your pants Romeo, and work on keeping that son-of-a-bitch off me while I try to get my foot free. Can you do that?”

“You got it, Darlin’!” Walker winked, then returned to tracking the shark when the merman ducked under the water.

Walker wasn’t usually so brazen when he wanted someone. But there was something about Sam that made him feel lighter, more carefree.

Every time the shark started to move back toward Sam, Walker would slap at the water, shout, and do whatever he could to draw it back to him.

He didn’t really want to kill the shark, but he would if it tried to bite the kayak or threatened his merman... _Sam_. He didn’t know when he’d started thinking of him as _his_, but Walker wasn’t going to fight it or overanalyze it. At least not now. He’d accepted days ago that he was attracted to the merman, there was no use trying to lie to himself now.

Just then, Sam popped back up out of the water with a pained expression. “I can’t get loose. Foot’s lodged and the rock on top is too heavy for me to lift.”

“Would um… shifting back into your tail help?”

“You think I haven’t thought of that?! My tail is much larger than my legs and feet. Might cause real damage if I tried!” Sam shouted, face creased with worry and aggravation.

“Calm down, Honey . I was just asking. I’m comin' to you. Let me take a look at it.”

“But, the shark…!”

“I’ll give you my gun and you have your knife. Hold it off as much as you can and if you can’t, use the gun. Do you know how to shoot a gun?”

Sam snorted. “Point and shoot, right? I’m sure I can handle it.”

Walker smiled, finding the young man’s bravado absolutely adorable.

When the shark swam off to make another long, looping circle, Walker quickly rowed over to Sam and handed his Taurus to him.

“Please don’t drop it. It’s my favorite gun.” he said.

“Hmmm… nice Taurus. Too flashy for me with the silver plating, but the Texas Ranger emblem is nice.”

It was then that Walker realized that Sam didn’t act the way he expected a sea creature to act, and sure, it’s not like he’s met a lot of speaking sea creatures, or any sea creatures like Sam for that matter, but he’d always thought that they’d have an archaic way of speaking.

Then again, most of his preconceptions about anthropomorphic creatures of sea and land was garnered from countless fantasy-based books and movies, so maybe that’s why he’d expected Sam to speak differently.

But knowing the make of a gun and how to handle it was _really_ a surprise; and the fact that Sam knew guns was evident when Walker handed over his handgun and watched with a critical eye while Sam popped the clip out to check the bullets, slapped it back home, then racked the slide back with a practiced ease.

“Handled a lot of guns out in the wide open sea, have you?”

“A few.” Sam replied, evasively. “Are we gonna do this or not? That stubborn-ass shark is coming back.”

Shaking free of his thoughts, Walker nodded, then stripped off the poncho and his boots and stuffed them deep down into the footwell of the kayak.

Hopping in a couple feet away from Sam, he gasped as the unusual coldness of the water stole his breath. “Damn, that’s cold!”

“It’s not _that_ cold, man. Nut up and get a move on!”

“My nuts feel like they froze up and dropped off right now.” Walker grumbled, his whole body shuddering from the coldness of the water.

Sam chuckled even as he watched the shark circle even closer. “It’s not gonna get any warmer, man. The sooner you get me free, the sooner you can get out of the cold.”

“Right.” Walker nodded. Then after a couple of deep inhales, he exhaled half, then dove.

Because of the cloud covered skies and the sediment stirred up by the chop of the storm-tossed water, Walker’s visibility underwater was poor. He could make out the general shape of the merman, but not wanting to take advantage of the young creature’s vulnerable state, Walker refrained from trying to get a better look at Sam’s naked body.

Deciding to go by feel, he grabbed Sam’s golden-skinned thigh with both hands and began working his way downward. The merman’s leg muscles tightened in surprise at first, then relaxed as Walker did nothing but follow the delectable, slightly bow-legged limb down to where it was trapped.

Walker then worked quickly to ascertain the exact size of the rock; estimating that it was approximately the size of a beer cooler. Feeling around until he found two good handholds, Walker planted his feet on the sandy floor of the cove and lifted the rock - making sure not to slide it so as to avoid scraping and injuring Sam’s leg any further than it already was.

He only needed to move it a foot or so before letting it drop. He then returned his attention back to Sam’s wedged foot, and with some maneuvering, was able to slide it free. Smiling with victory, Walker resurfaced just in time to see Sam give the bull shark a firm rap to its nose with the butt of his gun.

“I’ve had about enough of you!” Sam shouted, reminding Walker of a mother scolding a naughty child. “Go away before I decide to make myself some shark fin soup!”

The shark thrashed about in a tight turn, then shot off toward the mouth of the cove.

“Finally!” Sam shouted in relief and then seemed to slouch in on himself as if extremely fatigued.

Walker quickly moved to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist; pulling him tight against his own body. “Whoa there, Sweetheart . I got you. You okay?” He said softly. “Come with me back to the house so I can take a look at your foot. I bet you’re also hungry.”

Sam seemed reluctant, but he eventually nodded in resigned acceptance.

Walker then bent his legs slightly and swept one arm behind Sam’s knees even as the other tightened around his slim, trim waist. He cradled the beautiful creature in his arms bridal style as he made his way over to his kayak. It had drifted a bit, but the merman was an easy weight for Walker to carry, and when he felt Sam’s lithe, strong arms wrapping around his neck he couldn’t help but smile in triumph even as the young merman began grousing at him again.

“Seriously, man. Quit calling me Sweetheart or any other cutesy names. I’m not a chick.”

Walker chuckled as he gently placed Sam into the front seat of the kayak then quickly clambered into the back. Grabbing up the paddle, he turned the boat back to the now visible shore, the fog having almost completely dissipated.

As soon as he got a good rhythm going with his paddling, Walker finally replied to Sam’s last statement. “Why I call you those names has nothing to do with you being a girl or not, Sam. It’s just a habit of mine. I get a little over-affectionate with those I find attractive, and despite never having been interested in men before, I am finding myself a helluva lot attracted to you.”

Sam twisted about in his seat to look back at Walker. After a second or two of close scrutiny, Sam’s beautiful plump lips lifted at the corners, then curved into the sexiest, most inviting smile Walker has ever seen. And when Sam spoke, his voice was deeper, rougher.

“Well, when you put it that way, row faster Ranger. Merfolk have a way of thanking those who help them that I think you’re really gonna like.”

Walker rowed as if ten bull sharks were chasing them.

**||<<>><<>><<>>||  
4.**

Walker watched with amusement as Sam finished off his third bowl of Walker’s homemade clam chowder and the rest of last night’s biscuits, marveling at how much food the slim, leanly muscled man could pack away.

“When was the last time you ate?” he asked, as he rested one elbow on the scarred formica table, propping his chin on his closed fist as he smiled affectionately at the merman.

Sam was seated at the small table’s only other chair, wearing Walker’s last clean tee shirt and nothing else. The ruby red material complemented the merman’s golden complexion and made his moss green eyes seem to glisten and shine.

The shirt was swimming on his body and it never left Walker’s mind that the younger man wore absolutely nothing under the shirt. When Walker had offered him a pair of his black sweats, Sam had turned it down - saying he wouldn’t be sticking around long and that the shirt was fine for now.

Walker was hoping he could convince Sam to stay for as long as he could.

Taking the time to chew, then swallow the food in his mouth, Sam reached for his glass of water and took a sip before answering. “I eat every day. I just have a big appetite. My mom always said I’d eat us out of house and home if I had my way.”

“And where is she?”

“Back home with my dad.”

“Where’s that? What are their names?”

“Somewhere not here and is this an interrogation? What’s with all the questions?”

“I’m just trying to be polite and make some small talk, honey.”

Sam shot him an annoyed look but refrained from scolding Walker again. Instead, choosing to finish off the last of his food.

After he drank the rest of his water then wiped his mouth and hands, Sam shot Walker a look that almost took his breath away with its intensity and raw hunger.

When the young man stood and stripped the tee shirt off with one fluid movement, Walker knew the look was a hunger that had nothing to do with food or drink.

Walker gasped in some much needed air and reared back in his chair when Sam walked right up to him and sat in his lap. He straddled walker’s legs, naked body on full display.

“What are you doing?” Walker asked, striving to keep his cool even as his pulse began to race, his body heating, and he could feel his cock twitch and harden in the baggy sweatpants he’d changed into.

“Thanking you for saving me.”

“Sam, you don’t have to do this. You don’t owe me anything.”

“That’s not how it works, cowboy.”

“It’s Walker.”

Sam smiled softly down at him. Walker found himself staring, a sense of awe at the other man’s almost ethereal beauty taking over. Before he could think twice about it, Walker found himself cradling Sam’s face. Large thumbs gliding over smooth, freckle-dusted golden skin.

Sam bit his lower lip as he gazed down at Walker with a fascination of his own. Sure, he’d had many, male and female, call him beautiful. But no one said it quite like Walker did.

Walker eased Sam’s lip out from between his teeth then ran a thumb carefully over its red, plump surface - gently, lovingly.

“How old are you, anyways? Do mer-uh-folk live long lives? Are you like a hundred years old?”

Sam blinked once, then twice as he seemed to have trouble believing what Walker had just said.

Finally, his gaze sharpened and a frown wrinkled his brow as he huffed indignantly. “Dude! Do I _look_ like I’m a hundred years old?! I’m twenty-two.”

“You are _not_ twenty-two!” Walker laughed. “I don’t believe it.”

“Okay, I’m twenty!”

“Try again.”

“Fine! I’m eighteen, okay?! I’m legal!”

“Yes, you are!” Walker stated, before grabbing the teen by the sides of his head to pull his face down to his and crashing their lips together.

Walker groaned as the exquisite flavor of the merman exploded inside of his mouth. Within seconds, he knew he was already addicted. Walker traced his tongue along the seam of Sam’s plush, delectable lips, asking for entry. When the teen responded, Walker wasted no time sweeping his tongue inside; eager for a deeper taste of the boy.

He groaned aloud as Sam’s delicious taste intensified.

Sam seemed just as eager to taste him and their tongues seemed to battle inside their mouths, but when Walker succeeded in capturing Sam’s tongue and sucked on it, the merman’s entire body gave a violent shudder and then melted in Walker’s lap.

Chuckling, Walker slid his hands under Sam’s pert, firm ass and lifted as he rose from the chair. Sam tightened his arms around Walker’s neck and wrapped his strong bowlegs around Walker’s slim waist.

When he was one step away from the bed, Walker slid a finger along and into Sam’s crack until he found and caressed the boy’s puckered, tender hole. He gulped in a rushed breath when he felt it tighten then loosen as if it were trying to pull his finger in.

Sam moaned loudly then began writhing in Walker’s strong arms; kissing and biting along Walker’s neck, sucking on an earlobe even as he ground his rock hard erection against a set of six-pack abs Sam could feel through Walker’s tee shirt.

“Holy shit.” Sam gasped. “So hot! Please, please!”

Walker bent to lay Sam on his back on the bed, leaning over to run his nose along the boy’s jaw, inhaling the sweet, musky scent that was uniquely Sam.

“What do you want, Baby?”

“Want you… want you to fuck me!”

With that, Walker was kissing Sam again. Voraciously. Thirstily. Drinking down each gasp and moan that escaped from plush, pink lips.

In what seemed like next to no time, they were both naked and Walker was slipping between sweetly bowed and freckled legs. When their erections bumped, slid then slotted side-by-side and they both began rolling and bucking their hips, both moaned loudly. Their voices filled the tiny beach house.

Walker was dizzy with the sensations that were bombarding all of his senses. His pulse was racing and his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

Everything about Sam was driving him crazy. Skin so smooth, warm and sweet. Rosy nipples that were like bullets in Walker’s mouth. Every time he sucked on them he could feel Sam’s cock blurt out precome. Their grinding groins now a steamy and sticky mess that made the glide of their cocks that much more intoxicating.

Walker knew that he could get off like this, that he could also get Sam off. But he’s been wanting to be inside of the merman for much longer than he thought. 

The part of him that had always thought himself straight as an arrow was confusing him. Walker now realized that he’d wanted the merman from the first moment he’d seen him - fish tail and all.

“Walker?” Sam asked, tone unsure. “What’s wrong?”

It was then that Walker realized that he’d stopped their near frantic makeout and was just staring down into Sam’s beautiful face. He could see the worry and insecurity in the green depths of lust-blown eyes and his kiss-swollen, reddened lips were parted sweetly from soft puffs of breath.

“Nothing’s wrong, Sweetheart. Just amazed once again at how beautiful you are.”

Walker watched, fascinated, as a rosy blush spread up from Sam’s chest and into the tips of his ears and apples of his cheeks. Was there anything unattractive about this boy?

Sam huffed and slapped Walker’s chest lightly. “You don’t have to keep sweet-talkin’ me, ya know. If you hadn’t noticed by now, I’m a sure thing.”

Shaking his head in amusement, Walker slid down Sam’s delectable body. Raining kisses and nibbles as he went. The young man’s breathing began to pick up again.

Unable to wait any longer, Walker grabbed the backs of Sam’s thighs with both hands and pushed them up until his knees were level with his armpits and his ass was wide open to Walker - pink and inviting.

“GAH! Oh God, what are you doing?!” Sam exclaimed, even as his pucker tightened and quivered, as if beckoning him.

Though Walker had never been with another man, he was no stranger to anal sex. The few women he’d done it with hadn’t especially liked it, so anal sex wasn’t a regular part of his love life, but Walker still knew the steps. He’d even let one woman fuck him with a strap-on and though it wasn’t bad, he still preferred to top.

Pushing harder on Sam’s thighs forced the younger man’s ass higher off the bed and Walker finally gave in to the overwhelming urge to taste. Starting at the top of Sam’s crack, Walker ran the flat of his tongue along the crease and over the trembling pucker; the merman jumping and shouting with surprise.

“OH FUCK! OH GOD!”

Sam had a salty sweet taste that went straight to Walker’s head. The musky, yet fresh scent surrounded him. Filling his lungs, inundating his entire body.

Sam took over holding his legs up so Walker was finally able to use his hands. He felt like he was already teetering on the edge and when he slipped one finger into Sam’s slick, tight hole, the filthy moan that spilled from Sam’s gaping, panting mouth had Walker nearly choking his own cock to keep from finishing right then.

He knew he rushed the prep and when he gave Sam only a few thrusts with three fingers and the merman was stating it was enough and to fuck him already, Walker couldn’t have stopped if he’d tried. At least, before he’d inserted two fingers, he’d had the presence of mind to switch from spit to the lotion on his bedside table as a lubricant.

When he rested the turgid head of his cock against Sam’s hole, he had to resist the urge to just slam into the seemingly too small hole. It was flushed red and already slightly puffy from his fingering and when compared to the large, wide, angry length of his cock, Walker had doubts he’d even fit.

But when he pushed and the head popped in, both of them moaned in tandem. Walker was having a hard time catching his breath. Sam felt hot, slick, and oh-so-DAMN-tight and he only had the head of his cock inside.

When he felt the teen was ready, Walker began to push slowly, inexorably, until his balls were flush with Sam’s pert, firm ass.

Sam’s head was thrown back and he’d released his legs to ball the sheets in his hand on either side of him. His mouth was a gaping temptation that Walker couldn’t resist. Walker leaned in close to capture Sam’s mouth with his and the two kissed voraciously. Tongues, teeth and lips were thrusting, sucking, clashing. 

Walker pushed into Sam with a hard nudge before finally withdrawing then shoving back in, dragging a small scream from the young man beneath him.

Sam wrapped his legs around Walker’s strong, slim waist, the heels of his feet digging into Walker’s own perfect, muscled ass; striving to keep the older man inside of him.

All attempts at taking it slow completely gone; both men grabbed, pulled, thrust, and ground against each other. Each chasing their completion with an almost single-minded intensity.

Walker’s balls felt ready to burst and knowing what always set him off the few times he’d had anal sex, he changed the angle of his hard thrusts until a particularly hard thrust got Sam right in the prostate, causing the teen to scream and seize up as streams of thick, hot cum spurted from his untouched cock.

Feeling the hot spunk splashing his abdomen, coupled with the exquisite pulsations and squeezes Sam’s channel was giving to his cock, Walker felt himself rocket off the edge of control and into the most intense orgasm he’d ever had.

He gave loud shouts and grunts as his hips pistoned four or five times more before collapsing onto the smaller man beneath him.

Instead of complaining about his weight, Sam wrapped his arms around Walker’s broad, tanned, and muscled shoulders, cradling the long-haired man’s head in the crook of his neck. The Ranger’s hot, frantic breaths bathing the side of his sweaty neck.

It wasn’t too long after that the sticky, sweaty feel of their skin began to intrude on his glow so that he began fidgeting and pushing at Walker to let him up.

“Too hot.” he gasped, voice wrecked by all the noises he’d made. “Off.”

Walker groaned, but made sure to carefully pull out of the eighteen-year-old. He caught the grimace on Sam’s face and smiled tentatively down at him.

“You okay? Did I hurt you?”

“Oh yeah. You hurt me. But it was a good hurt. Don’t worry, I’m fine. I just need to clean up.”

“Don’t move. I’ll take care of you.” Walker murmured, smiling wider before dropping an affectionate kiss on Sam’s cheek before getting up off the bed and heading to the curtained-off bathroom just to the side of the bedroom. After cleaning himself, he ran another clean washcloth under the hot water, squeezed it out then brought it over to Sam. He gently, almost reverently cleaned the young man; making sure to really clean between his legs.

Even as he finished with a gentle squeeze of Sam’s pretty pink balls, Walker heard the breathy, surprised moan when Sam’s cock gave a twitch, then began to harden again.

Sam, who had laid his head back to quietly enjoy the after-care Walker was giving him, popped his head back up to stare down his own body.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me!” he said, exasperation and fascination in his tone. “You’ve turned me into a cock-hungry nympho!”

Walker laughed as he dropped the washcloth to the floor then crawled onto the bed to spread out on his side, facing Sam. He ran a large hand languidly over the teen’s hairless chest as he leaned in to plant a gentle kiss to Sam’s swollen lips.

“You’re young, you have a fast refractory period. I had it too when I was your age. I was always ready to go again in next to no time.”

“Aw hell no! My ass hurts, I’m gonna need longer than this. You broke my damn ass, Ranger!”

Walker laughed again, throwing his head back and letting go. Feeling like it was the first real laugh he’s had in a very long time.

Sam cradled the sides of his face with both hands and ran his thumbs along Walker’s cheeks.

“You have dimples.”

Grinning, Walker reached one hand up to copy Sam’s gestures. His own thumb running over tiny smatterings of golden-brown freckles.

“How’s your foot?”

Sam let out a big, adorable yawn then pressed himself closer to Walker so he could lay his head on the older man’s chest. “It’s fine. I heal fast.”

Walker pulled the teen tight against him with one arm while the other smoothed his hand up and down Sam’s smooth, strong back. He could feel the teen practically melting into him as he quickly dropped off to sleep.

Walker wasn’t surprised. With the many hours of fending off a stubborn shark and then the sex, Sam was worn completely out. When the boy mumbled incoherently as he pressed his lips against the side of Walker’s neck, the older man was inundated with a mixture of worrisome thoughts.

He didn’t have any concern for what others might think about him or say to him about his newly discovered bisexuality. He’d dealt with way worse having grown up knowing his parents had been killed because of racism and hatred. 

He was more concerned with how to assimilate the idea that supernatural beings like Sam even existed into his everyday life, let alone if he should even tell his friends and co-workers about it.

Even more worrisome was his inexplicable need and want to keep Sam with him. To make the merman his and to keep him safe.

Walker knew the darker side of humans all too well. Who knew what would’ve happened to the beautiful merman if he’d been found today by someone other than Walker? Trapped and vulnerable as he’d been.

Lastly, if there were fantastical creatures like Sam in the world, what else was out there?

**||<<>><<>><<>>||  
5.**

_   
**FOUR MONTHS LATER…**   
_

Walker sat at the bar in C.D.’s Bar & Grill watching the myriad of emotions playing over his friends’ faces. 

Jimmy, his best friend and partner with the Ranger division, was still gaping like a fish at the TV mounted in the corner of the bar.

C.D. Parker, proprietor, former Texas Ranger and mentor kept running a hand over the top of his own head, muttering: “Well, I’ll be goddamn…”

By the time Walker had pulled out of his own shock enough to look around at others at the bar, the bartender had switched the channel to another station that was repeating the broadcast that had just rendered nearly everyone in C.D.’s speechless.

Sure, Walker had met and gotten intimate with a merman a little under four months ago, but the beautiful man had been gone the next morning without awakening Walker, who was normally a light sleeper.

He’d looked out for Sam for his remaining week at the beach house, but the merman had never returned.

A week after he’d gone back to work, Jimmy had cornered him and demanded to know why Walker was being such a miserable SOB. Walker had thought he’d been hiding his ache for Sam really well, but he should’ve known that Jimmy wouldn’t be fooled.

He’d finally revealed to Jimmy and C.D. about his meeting Sam and the rescue from the shark. It was C.D. who surprised Walker by declaring that Walker had fallen for Sam. Jimmy had taken a moment, but had also accepted Walker’s bisexuality and had wanted to know everything about Sam in hopes of possibly spotting a clue in Walker’s observation that could help them to find the merman again.

But there’d been nothing.

It was then that Walker took notice of the couple that was being interviewed for the news channel’s Special Report segment.

It seemed that even as there were actual supernatural beings living all over the country among humankind, but that there was also an ancient, secret organization that had been policing said beings for over a hundred years.

On the screen now was a good-looking man and woman seated on a plain beige couch in what looked like a comfortable living room. They were relating how they’d come to join the organization to a fresh-faced and eager looking male reporter. Their names were shown on-screen and something about the woman had Walker leaning in and staring intently at familiar green eyes, even as the interview continued.

> John Winchester: The Men of Letters has been in this country since it was first colonized. Maybe even earlier. Our priority is to contain and control the supernatural elements living among us.
> 
> Reporter: How does one even go about joining this organization? Did they recruit you?
> 
> Mary Winchester (cutting in): Yes they do but in our case it was a part of my family history. There have been Hunters and Lettermen in my family for generations. After the death of our second son, John and I left our eldest with family and we joined the Hunters.
> 
> Reporter: Hunters are a different branch?
> 
> John Winchester: Yes. The Lettermen are all trained in basic combat but they are more like scholars, scientists and researchers. The Hunters are the men and women on the ground. They do most of the dangerous work with the Lettermen aiding and providing backup and information when needed.
> 
> Reporter: You said the organization has been a part of your family for generations? You mentioned something to do with your second son?
> 
> Mary Winchester: Yes. (pausing to look down at her lap, clearly upset)
> 
> John Winchester: (cutting in while laying a comforting hand on his wife’s jeans-clad knee) My wife wanted a normal life for us and didn’t tell me about her family’s history or about the supernatural to keep me and our children safe. When she was pregnant with our second son, Sam, she was attacked and miscarried. It was then she told me everything and we joined the Hunters to get revenge.

_Sam? Did they say their son’s name was Sam? Was it just a coincidence that their dead son had the same name as Walker’s merman?_

> Reporter: I’m sorry for your loss. Were you able to get your revenge?
> 
> (Husband and wife both shake their head, sadly)
> 
> Reporter: That’s too bad. We have to wrap this up now, but thank you for sharing your story. It’s fascinatingly scary stuff to think about. You have an older son, is he a Hunter like you two or a Letterman?
> 
> (Camera then zoomed out and panned a bit to the left so that the armchair and the young man sitting in it is shown)

Walker gasped and jumped to his feet. “Sam!” he said, in shock. Jimmy and C.D. gaping in surprise as they looked at the exceedingly handsome young man on the television screen.

> John Winchester: (gestures at the young man who grinned cockily at the camera while giving a 2-finger salute) No. Dean wants to join us on hunts, he’s always resented not having a brother to grow up with, but his mother and I would rather he finish his schooling.
> 
> (Dean Winchester rolls his eyes as if exasperated with his parents.)
> 
> Mary Winchester: Also, he’s been affected by something supernatural and though it isn’t life-threatening, we don’t want to risk him any further. He’s our only son. He’s only sixteen. (she finishes with a teary, loving look at her son)

As the reporter closed up the interview, Walker closed his mouth, having been gaping in shock at the TV for God only knew how long, then turned to look at his friends.

C.D. had a stern expression on his face while Jimmy was obviously trying his best not to laugh.

“Cordell Walker!” C.D. growled while extending one arm to shake a finger in Walker’s face. “Are you telling me you took advantage of a sweet and innocent minor in my own house?!”

“He lied about his age, C.D.! And trust me, Sam… Dean… whatever his name actually is, is _anything_ but sweet and innocent!”

Jimmy couldn’t hold his amusement any longer and began chuckling.

C.D. glared at Jimmy. “Shut it, Jimmy! This isn’t funny!” He then turned back to continue wagging a finger in Walker’s face. “You are an officer of the law. A Texas Ranger and one of the best I’ve ever known. You will _not_ tarnish that reputation. I won’t have it!”

“What do you want me to do, C.D.? I can’t take back what happened and you know I’ve been looking for him and been unable to for four months now! And even if I do find him again, what then? This isn’t the 1800s, we’re not getting married just because we had one indiscretion!”

C.D. pointed at the TV to where it had been changed to a baseball game. “Now you know he’s involved with these Lettermen and Hunters. Shouldn’t be hard to use your law enforcement contacts to get a meeting with the Winchesters. You can use the excuse of wanting to train and learn from them, but it will give you a chance to see that young man again and do right by him.”

“_HE_ walked out on me, remember? No message, nothing!”

Jimmy had by then quit laughing and was watching Walker with a commiserating smile on his face. “He was probably scared, man. He lied to you about his name and his age and was probably afraid of what you’d do if you found out the truth.”

“Go to him, son.” C.D. said, in a calmer tone. “Even if just to get him out of your system so you could stop mooning over him. It’s really disturbing seeing a man of your size and age moping around like a lovesick puppy.”

“I am not…!” Walker shouted in outrage.

“Oh! You are!” Jimmy crowed. “And you’re taking me with you when you go to meet them, too. Not only would it be hilarious, it ought to be interesting watching you trying to keep his parents, two highly trained fighters, from killing you for corrupting their precious remaining son.”

Walker blinked at Jimmy for a couple of minutes then dropped his head and covered his face with both hands, groaning in frustration. “Oh my god, his parents!”

Walker thought about Sam aka Dean as his friends finally left him alone to go off and do their own things. He remembered soft skin, jade-like eyes, and the almost primal need to make the boy his own.

In Texas, it was legal for a sixteen-year-old to date and even marry an adult as long as there was parental consent. But statutory rape was still a very hefty charge and if Dean Winchester ever told his parents about him, he had a feeling he’d have a lot more to worry about than simply landing in prison.

Dean’s freckled and smiling face flashed in Walker’s memory again like a cherished sun dream. When his heart gave that now familiar aching pulse, he knew he was going to do all that he could to reconnect with Dean Winchester. Damn the consequences… his merman was worth fighting for.

**||<<>><<>><<>>||  
THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to share any feedback you might have, even if you hated the story. It really does help to keep me writing and learning. 💕


End file.
